Hieronim Harmidomski
Hieronim "Hirek" Harmidomski ''(oryginalnie Lincoln Loud) ''- główny bohater serialu, jedyny syn państwa Harmidomskich, 11 latek. Ma pięć starszych sióstr, Hanię, Honię, Harmę, Hilę i Helę oraz pięć młodszych, Hercię, Holę i Hen, Halę oraz Holly. Wśród rodzeństwa jest tym pospolitym, zainteresowania jego sióstr objawiają się na okrągło, są też ich identyfikatorem i to dzięki nim się odróżniają, zaś to czym interesuje się chłopiec bardzo rzadko jest okazywane i nie tak hucznie. Wygląd Hirek jest średniego wzrostu chłopcem o jasnej karnacji. Jego głowa jest okrągła. Posiada krótkie, białe włosy, które w kilku miejscach odstają, a także duże, sterczące uszy, wielkie oczy i zęby oraz piegi. Na co dzień ubiera się w pomarańczową bluzkę z krótkim rękawem i kołnierzykiem i dżinsy oraz białe buty na rzepy z czerwonymi paskami. Charakter Hieronim to spokojny chłopiec, który dba o dobro swoich sióstr. Nie lubi konfliktów w domu, więc stara się unikać wszelkich nieporozumień, co nie zawsze mu się udaje. Nie afiszuje się ze swoimi hobby, ale są one znane. Razem ze swoim przyjacielem Czarkiem lubi oglądać Argh, z którego mają krótkofalówki i Króla PierścieniOdniesienie do Władcy Pierścieni.. Kolekcjonuje też monety i składa modele oraz grywa w rozmaite gry wideo. Interesują go różne zwierzęta, ale nie tak bardzo jak małą Hen. Kocha swoje siostry mimo konfliktów z nimi. Choć często im zazdrości i ma dosyć ich zachowań, szybko robi się samotny bez nich. Hieronim jest entuzjastycznym i charyzmatycznym chłopcem. Chociaż w niektórych przypadkach może on być nieco egoistyczny, dalej jest dobrodusznym chłopcem, który zawsze szuka zabawy. Jest geekiem w rodzinie, czyli z pasją zbiera komiksy, mangę, gry wideo, historie fantasy i science fiction, tj. Król Pierścienia i Argh. To typowe zainteresowania dla dziecka w jego wieku. Jego ulubiony zespół muzyczny jest Smooch jak widać w "For Bros About to Rock". W "Changing the Baby" okazało się, że gra w szachy. On jest znany jako "chłopak z planem", bo zazwyczaj opracowuje plany w konkretnym celu (w większości dla własnych korzyści). Jego plany rzadko udają się z powodu swoich własnych egoistycznych i lekkomyślnych decyzji lub zakłócenia ze strony jego sióstr. Kiedy zajdzie zbyt daleko, będzie on zawsze znaleźć rozwiązanie nawet jeśli to oznacza, upokorzenie się jak widać w "Making the Case" i "Sleuth or Consequences". Zazwyczaj Hirek jest cichy i spokojny, ale czasami dostaje zdenerwowany, zdarza, że się złości i oburza, gdy coś jest nie tak. Nadto okazał się bardzo cierpliwy, szczególnie z siostrami. On próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z innymi chłopcami, ale on ich nie obchodzi w przeciwieństwie do Czarka, jego jedynego przyjaciela. On naprawdę czuje się źle z powodu bycia wyrzutkiem, więc stara się być jak inni. To bardzo indywidualna osoba z niewielkim doświadczeniem pracy zespołowej, w przeciwieństwie do swoich sióstr, którzy współpracują jako współlokatorzy, co zostało pokazane w "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House". Jego największą obawą jest rozłam rodziny jak to pokazano na "Efekt motyla", wraz z byciem znienawidzonym przez jego siostry, jak pokazano w "Making the Case" Hirek jest on wieloaspektowym chłopcem. Żyjąc z dziesięcioma siostrami o różnych osobowościach, jest on przystosowany do nich, aby mógł komunikować się z każdą z nich i pomóc im w ich zajęciach bez problemu. On działa jako "Jack of All Trades" do wszystkich swoich sióstr. On nie jest tak dobry jak jego siostry w tym co robią, ale jest wystarczająco kompetentny, aby im zaimponować lub pomóc im w tym, co robią: tj pomoc Herci napisać jej wiersze, przewiedzieć figle Hili, zapobiec eksplozji eksperymentu Hali czy złapać piłkę Heli w "Project Loud House". Jest także jedynym, którego Harma chwali podczas próby gry na instrumentach w "House Music". Odcinek "Study Muffin" wykazał, że Hirek jest wzorowym uczniem i ma bardzo dobre oceny, że tak naprawdę nie potrzebuje korepetycji przeciwieństwie Heli, Herci, Holi czy Hen. Ciekawostki *Lubi czytać komiksy w samej bieliźnie, *W Odcinku Study Muffin okazuje się, ze jest wzorowym uczniem i jako jedyny z rodzeństwa nie potrzebuje korepetycji i Hali. *Hania nazywa go "Syfon", Harmonia "Grzdyl", a Hercia "Dzik" *Jest nim zainteresowana Rozalka, prawdopodobnie uczennica z jego klasy. *Najbliższe mu siostry to Harmonia, Honorata, Hermina i Holandia. *Obok Herminy jest najcichszy z rodzeństwa. *Wraz z Hanią tylko on chodzi z kimś. *Wraz z Harmonią i Heleną tylko on ma piegi. *Mieszka przy Alei Franklina 16/12 *Roberta ,uważa za swojego niedoszłego brata ,podobnie jak Czarka. Zdjęcia Screenshot_45.png|Hirek w stylu swojego ulubionego zespołu ,,Brysk" Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Harmidomscy